America's Most Eligible: All Stars
America's Most Eligible: All Stars is the second book of the America's Most Eligible series. It succeeds its first book, America's Most Eligible: Season 10 Summary New season, new showrunner... And plenty of chances for drama! Find fame and win hearts in the next season of America's Most Eligible. Head back to Miami for America's Most Eligible: All Stars! Will you return be triumphant, or will old enemies drag you down? '' Chapters 'Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star' ''You're back in Miami for America's Most Eligible: All-Stars! Will your return be triumphant, or will old enemies drag you down? 'Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back ' Season 11 starts off with a twist when you meet the competition! Can you keep your cool as old contestants and new collide? 'Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle' When you head for the first double Date of the season, will drama knock you into the dust? 'Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife' A day at the beach promises to be all fun and games... But when tempers flare, your team spirit is put to the test. 'Chapter 5: Under The Sea' When you embark on an underseas adventure, will you fight against the current or go with the flow? 'Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark' Carson's latest twist might get you closer to the Grand Prize, but the next Challenge will put all your reflexes to the test... 'Chapter 7:' On this week's Date, you'll be attending a prom for charity! But will your worries keep you from dancing the night away? Gameplay Features Friendship Indicator The book follows the same relationship system as the Endless Summer series. Certain choices can make the contestants like, dislike, or stay neutral about you and can affect the story in the future. Over time, their behavior toward you will change. Your relationships with other characters are improved or damaged, contestants in America's Most Eligible have a friendship emoji right next to their name whenever they speak. The color and face on the emoji indicates the nature of that character's relationship to Your Character. The emoji range from an angry blue face for enemies to a laughing reddish face for best friends and a cherry-red heart for lovers. Build alliances, make enemies, and even find romance. Characters with friendship indicators are Your Character's opponents such as Handsome Stranger, Beautiful Contestant, Derek, Bianca, Slater, Eden, Heath, Vince, Ivy, Ronan, Yvette, and Kiana. Here are the different statuses that the emojis can indicate, all of which represent how they feel about you, from lowest to highest: *Enemy *Hate *Neutral *Like *Close *Ally *In Love Twists: *'Duos': In Chapter 3, it is revealed that the contestants for this season will compete in pairs until further notice. Game History Gallery Sneak Peeks AME 2 Chapter One Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek AMEASCh.2Sneakpeek.jpg|Chapter 2 Sneak Peek AMEAllStarsCh.4SneakPeek.jpg|Chapter 4 Sneak Peek AMEAllStarsChapter6SneakPeek.png|Chapter 6 Sneak Peek Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AMEBook2Confirmation1.png|Part 1 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation2.png|Part 2 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation3.png|Part 3 of AME Book 2 Confirmation What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 AMEBook2.png|Stay tuned for AME: All Stars AME2AllStarsSneakPeek1Bianca.png|Sneak Peak #1 ft. Bianca AME Book 2.png|Reveal on Instagram 01/01/2019 PBthankingtoeveryonewhovotedforAllStars.png|PB thanking everyone who voted AME_All_Stars_Derek_Sneak_Peek.png|Sneak Peak #2 ft. Derek SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Summary from the Choices App GooglePlaySummariesviaChoicesAppasofJan82019.png|Google Play Summary from Choices App NewBooksFeatAME2&RoDBBR.jpg|As featured on the Choices App Eden_Sneak_Peek.png|Sneak Peek #2 ft. new character Eden AME 2 Chapter One Reveal.jpg|Chapter One Reveal AME2andILBInfoasofearlyJanuary2019.png|ILB and AME: All Stars Jan 2019 Update AMEAllStarsComingSoonIG.png|AME: All Stars Coming January 16,2019 AME2ontheChoicesApp.png|AME:AS on the Choices App Miscellaneous WhotobringbackonAllStars.png|PB getting players to vote on who to bring back ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC AME2.png|Official Promo Cover for Book 2 (Book cover reveal) America's Most Eligible Book 2 Official v2.jpg|Official promo (square format) Howaudienceseesyou.png|How the Audience will see You Tutorial WildcardPartInfoPartI.png|Wildcard Info Part I WildcardinfoPartII.png|Wildcard Info Part II WildcardinfoPartIII.png|Wildcard Info Part III WildcardinfoPartIV.png|Wildcard Info Part IV Biancaisnothavingit.png|Bianca discussing her potential elimination on Season 10 BiancaisaLIconfirmationfromApp.png|Bianca's a LI confirmation from the App All_Stars_Title_Card.png|Intro with all thirteen contestants w/ Male MC. All Stars - Female MC.png|Intro with all thirteen contestants w/ Female MC AlonetimewithSeason10allies.png|AME AS: Part I IvyandVincearebackAME2Ch1Cliffhanger.png|AME AS: Part II AMEASInfoPartIII.png|AME AS: Part III AMEAllStarsinfoPartIV.png|AME AS: Part IV MC and Derek in Paris.jpg|MC & Derek in Paris Male MC and White Handsome Stranger in New York.jpg|MC & Handsome Stranger in New York AME Sand Castle in Ch.4.jpg|Elegant sand castle as seen in Ch.4 AME_Ch.4_Modern_Sand_Castle.jpg|Modern sand castle as seen in Ch.4 NewChaptersFeatOH&HSSCA2.jpg|As seen on the Feb. 12, 2019 Update of the App Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - America's Most Eligible, Book 2 Teaser 1 Trivia *A sequel was confirmed at the end of the 20th chapter of America's Most Eligible Season 10. *On November 7, 2018 in response to a player, PB confirmed that this book along with Desire & Decorum, Book 2 are in the works . https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060252658785693696 *On November 8, 2018 Pixelberry urged players to send them our picks through their official Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook accounts for who should return to to play in the All-Stars Season and even hinted at us possibly being able to pick who we get to "love" in this season. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp7iBApn5EP/ https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060608252004585472 **They also revealed on November 9, 2018 that the poll will close on Tuesday, November 13, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1061111685761556480 *On November 26, 2018 PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 *On November 30, 2018 PB confirmed that the book will premiere sometime in Winter 2019. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more *On December 6, 2018 the book was promoted in PB's latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update *On December 28, 2018 PB released the first sneak peek for the All-Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078749579435073536 **In addition, they also confirmed that Bianca is one of the contestants that will return.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078758068383408128 https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1078751249091067905 *On January 1, 2019 PB confirmed that Book 2 will come out on Wednesday January 16, 2019. **They also unveiled the book cover on the same day, where it revealed that also back for the All Stars season are: Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant who appear on the cover with a version of Your Character and Jen Espinoza. https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ **In addition, it is the first Choices book to be referred to by different names, seen as how on the Book cover it's labeled Book 2, but on the app it's AME 2 and it has also been referred to as AME: All Stars at the end of Book 1 and by the writers as well. *On January 3, 2019 PB released a second sneak peek where they confirmed that the player will once again get to pick if they want to play as villain, a sweetheart or a flirt in Book 2. **In addition, they also confirmed that Derek will also be one of the contestants from Season 10 that is participating in the All Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1080941108513763329 *On January 8, 2019 a summary for the Book was released on the Choices App as part of the new update alongside Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. *On January 9, 2019 a third sneak peek was released, this time featuring a new character named Eden who competed in Season 7 of America's Most Eligible and previously held the title of the Heiress. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1083121669974110210 **The description for Chapter One was released on the same day. *As of January 12, 2019 the book appears on the Choices App. *On January 15, 2019 a sneak peek for Chapter 1 was released. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1085298237060214784 *On the same day a blog post featuring an interview with the writers for this book was released ahead of the Wednesday premiere. https://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2019/1/15/americas-most-eligible-book-2 **The writers for this book are: Cat, Kelsie, Bre'Anna, Olivia and Elizabeth **New Characters will be introduced... including the devious antagonists you'll be competing against! ***Since this is the All-Star season, you'll be meeting people from very different seasons and different walks of life. This include one of the veteran contestants being labeled as a ... truly unique experience according to Olivia, one of the writers for this book. ***Some of the new Characters teased in the blogpost are: Kiana who is described by Cat as, cute, fun, and super down-to-earth! Then there's Ronan, who Kelsie says that the Most Interesting Man in the World has nothing on him. Lastly there's Eden who Bre'Anna describes as the cool, older sister type who'll make your parents proud, but still let you borrow stuff from her closet. **The stakes have also been raised and the players can expect bigger rewards. ***The writers tried to keep everything players loved from Book 1 but improved on things that didn't work for the All Stars season. **In addition to the villain, the flirt and the sweetheart persona introduced for the confessionals in Book 1, a brand-new Confessional persona will debut in this book. ***Players will also have the opportunity to play into your Confessional persona more often, both on and off-camera. **There will be some new art that will take our breath away. **Book 2 also dives into who the characters are when they're affected by factors outside of the show. ***For example, players can expect to see uber-tough Mack get in touch with her sensitive side, buttoned-up Adam lose his cool, and you'll even get some backstory on a certain producer extraordinaire. *On Wednesday January 16, 2019 it was revealed that Bianca is officially a love interest for some players when she reached the in love status. https://66.media.tumblr.com/ec0140c2d98abe99b09711c14137df2a/tumblr_plfykwKHVS1wxh0ewo1_500.png *On Thursday January 17, 2019 Bianca used her twitter account discuss how some players voted her off, and others kept her around for as long as they could.https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1086014952878440448 *On January 22, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for the second chapter where they revealed Yvette, another contestant that is participating on this All Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1087821249022025729 *Through a premium scene in Chapter 2, it is revealed that you went on trip with your LI to Paris, France if you won Season 10 or to New York City, New York, USA if Ivy won Season 10. *In contrast to the bottom two of Season 10, All-Stars will have a bottom four, meaning that two contestants will be sent to the Jury House each week instead of one. *On February 4, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for the fourth chapter of this book.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1092529902161584128 *On February 19, 2019 PB released a sneak peek for Chapter 6. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1097949269581950978 References Category:Stories Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV Category:Gender of Choice Lead